vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonako Miyokata
Summary Anna Sarizae is a magical girl in Arc 2. She's a kind but eccentric girl who occasionally talks about random topics, making her hard to follow. She's presumably from France as she uses french words in most of her sentences. She loves animals and finds nearly any creature cute, even goblins, and cares for them a lot. In real life, she owns a hamster named Tama (not to be confused with Tama the magical girl), who is actually Cherna Mouse. Her magical girl name is Nonako Miyokata. During the events of Restart, she's part of Team Clantail, alongside Pechka and Rionetta, with whom she constantly argues. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Anna Sarizae, Nonako Miyokata Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Child of Cranberry Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to Snow White), Staff and Shield Proficiency, Proficient in CQC, Animal Manipulation, Telepathy with her controlled creature, Fire Manipulation with her Fire Dragon, Holy Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible demonic/fiendish enemies), Damage Boost against fire-type enemies and demons/fiends, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to the following: Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance), Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects), Fire Manipulation via Water Charm, and Darkness Manipulation via Holy Charm Attack Potency: At least Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other), Higher with her fire dragon (Stronger than her) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Building Class, Higher with her fire dragon Durability: At least Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings), Higher with her fire dragon Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Standard melee range, Varies for the creature she controls (Tens of meters for her fire dragon) Standard Equipment: Ritual staff, Shield, Fire dragon (her base pet), Water Charm, Holy Charm Intelligence: Above Average (smarter than Pechka), and good fighter. Adapts to moving situations on the battlefield. Good at perceiving small details Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 3/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 *'Intelligence:' 2/5 *'Mental Strength:' 3/5 *'Magic Experience:' 3/5 *'Self-assertion:' 4/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 4/5 *'Magical Potential:' 2/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 3/5 Animal Manipulation: Nonako’s magic is to befriend any living being that isn't a human or a plant. For her to do so, she first must win against it, whether in combat or affection. After the bond is created, the creature will remain faultlessly loyal to Nonako and automatically act in her best interests if it can. She can only befriend one creature at a time, and the bond will break if either it dies or she switches creatures. Others Notable Victories: Oksana Rospostiuk (World's End) Oksana Rospostiuk's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Shield Users Category:Animal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Tier 8